Dead Space: Sabotage
Dead Space: Sabotage или Dead Space IOS — игра для мобильных телефонов и планшетов, выпущенная в 2011 году. Впоследствии были выпущены обновления. При регистрации игры через учётную запись EA можно было получить Силовой узел для Dead Space 2. Сюжет Инженеру с позывным Вандал (Англ. Vandal), недавно завербованному юнитологами, дается секретное задание - уничтожить несколько панелей на космической станции Sprawl (англ. разрастание). После их уничтожения на станцию нападают некроморфы, а директор станции Тайдман объявляет Вандала саботажником. Узнав об этом, он обвиняет Тайлера, человека, инструктировавшего его по радио, в том, что тот не рассказал о настоящей цели миссии, но Тайлер заявляет, что был не в курсе целей плана. Вместе они решают сбежать. После длительных путешествий по станции Тайлер на время пропадает из эфира. Затем Тайлер возвращается и просит Вандала открыть двери карантина в жилой сектор, уверяя, что это вызовет включение более сильной защиты и позволит защитить сектор от некроморфов. После открытия дверей некроморфы начинают проникать в жилой сектор. Тайлер признается, что обманывал Вандала. Тайдман сообщает Вандалу, что ядро реактора перегревается и требует, чтобы Вандал проверил его состояние. В конце игры наш персонаж снимает шлем и оказывается, что это девушка по имени Кэрри Нортон . Игровой процесс С левой стороны устройства можно управлять движениями персонажа, с правой — прицеливаться и атаковать. Двойное нажатие на персонажа заставляет его повернуться на 180 градусов. Нажатие на экран заставляет персонажа прицелиться, повторное нажатие — использовать оружие; наклон экрана позволяет переключить оружие в альтернативный режим атаки. Если провести по экрану диагональную линию слева направо, персонаж использует пилу. Некоторые части монстров более уязвимы, нежели остальные, так, возможно сбивать им их конечности. Обновление 1.03 добавило в игру режим выживания, в котором необходимо противостоять некроморфам как можно дольше, и новый уровень сложности - Nightmare. События игры События игры происходят между событиями Dead Space и Dead Space 2. Оружие Каждое оружие в игре может быть улучшено с помощью верстака. Интервалы в таблице показывают начальные и максимально улучшенные значения параметров. В игре присутствует: Плазменная пила (Plasma Saw), Плазменный резак (Plasma Cutter), Дисковой труборез (Control Disc Ripper), Лазерный резак (Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun), Дробитель породы (Corer), Импусьная винтовка (Heavy Pulse Rifle - это оружие улучшить нельзя). Также в игре имеется Стазис модуль (Stasis Module) Некроморфы thumb|128px Расчленитель Наиболее распространенная форма некроморфов, атакуют с помощью двух больших лезвий, торчащих из обеих рук. Они имеет улучшенный вид, который встречается позже в игре. Эти некроморфы часто симулируют смерть, так что лучше стрелять в таких некроморфов, когда они притворяются мертвыми. Беременныйthumb|left|122px Большие неповоротливые виды некроморфов с короткими ногами и брюхом, в котором находятся Роевики (Редко - Затаившийся). Атакуют с помощью двух больших лезвий, торчащих из обеих рук. Они также имеют улучшенную форму, которая встречается позже в игре, на этот раз также исключительно для мобильных устройств. Затаившийсяthumb|120px|Lurker Некроморфы, созданные из младенцев, которые атакуют тремя щупальцами. Ползают по всех поверхностях. Так же есть улучшенные формы, которые встречаются в разных частях - чем больше вы прошли, тем они опаснее. Роевики Похожие на насекомых, виды некроморфов, которые, подобно Заражателям, превращают в некроморфов мертвые тела. Они часто встречаются в больших группах и могут прыгать на жертвы. Обычно появляются, когда ранишь Беременного, но также могут быть найдены сами по себе, или в ящиках, которые могут быть разбиты (редко). Подрыватель thumb|left|109px|ExploderДовольно низкий, тонкий некроморф с желтой пустулой на левой руке, содержащей органическое соединение, которое вызывает сильный взрыв (можно отстрелить ему от руки пустулу, а затем Кинезис-модулем отбросить её в других некроморфов). Некроморф действует, как камикадзе. Улучшенный вид с темной кожей и темно-оранжевой плотью. thumb|155px|Brute Зверь Очень большой и мощный вид некроморфов. Являются мини-боссами в игре. Бегают с большой скоростью, используя свой вес и силу, чтобы раздавить своих жертв. Они хорошо бронированы, но имеют слабые места на задних лапах. В отличие от ПК-версий игры, здесь у Зверей нет слабых мест на плечах. The Boss Колоссальных размеров некроморф, ответственный за перегрев реактора на космической станции Sprawl (англ. Разрастание). Сам по себе неуязвим для распространённого оружия, однако имеет слабозащищённые места в виде небольших пузырей, наполненных жёлтой жидкостью на концах щупалец, в головной и шейной части туловища. Атакует с помощью массивного длинного языка, щупалец, отходящих от туловища, посылая на врага крупные заостренные со всех сторон дротики, а также призывая на помощь других некроморфов. Интересные факты —Если прочесть первые буквы названий уровней, то получится 'Он предаст' (He will betray) —Вандал страдает психическим расстройством. Несколько раз за игру он встречает человека в идентичном костюме, движущегося синхронно с ним, а когда он подходит вплотную, оказывается, что это некроморф. Так же, один раз за игру, когда Вандал шёл по шахте, ему почудилось, будто он - некроморф. Где-то в середине игры он попал в помещение, тянущееся бесконечно, а единственный выход был обозначен как «Неверный». Иногда в комнатах с полезными вещами ему казалось, что вокруг много трупов и крови. Когда он бежал по длинному коридору, картинка начала расплываться, а на экране появилась искаженная морда некроморфа. Ближе к концу игры, у него была большая галлюцинация, что он посреди пустыни, вдали виднеется огромный Обелиск (Почему-то белый), а задание гласило, что ему нужно «Побороть свой страх». Также один раз за игру, Вандал вошел в комнату, а дверь за ним исчезла. Позже оказывается, что все это были галлюцинации. —Эта единственная игра в серии, где здоровье восстанавливается само. Вероятно, это сделано для компенсации сложности прицеливания на тачскрине. —Некоторые локации из Dead Space напоминают локации этой игры, а некоторые даже совпадают. —Исходя из того, что аудиозапись Кэрри можно найти на входе к шахтам в Dead Space 2 возле трупа женщины, можно предположить, что девушка пыталась сбежать со станции Sprawl на шаттле, но была убита. —'The Boss' является единственным некроморфом во всей франшизе, которому так и не дали определённого имени. —В шахтах можно заметить закрытую дверь, которая является просто картинкой, то есть абсолютно неинтерактивна (Неизвестно, была ли это пасхалка или обычный недочёт разработчиков). —Возможно, комната из главного меню игры является офисом Тайлера. —В файлах игры можно найти аудиозапись tide_clark_poking_around_01_02.sph. Возможно, в альфа-версии игры можно было перехватить сообщение Айзека Кларка где-то между Шахтами и Водонапорной станцией. —В альфа-версии игры на вторичном огне у Дробителя породы был взрывной выстрел. Галерея Арты File:DSmobile concept 01.png|Концепт-арт "ИКС Вандал" File:DSmobile concept 02.png|Концепт-арт обновления брони File:DSmobile concept 03.png|Concept art of the Corer File:DSmobile concept 04.png|Concept art of a Necromorph boss Скриншоты File:DSMobile01.png|Some Slashers faking death in a hallway File:DSMobile02.png|Vandal in the Titan Mines with the Ripper File:Dead Space Mobile Shot One.png|Vandal with the Line Gun. File:iPod-1 023.png|'3 уровень брони' File:The Boss.png|Vandal fighting The Boss on chapter 12 File:Lurker.png|Grapple scene with a Lurker. File:Grapple.jpg|Grapple scene with a Slasher. File:Zero_G.jpg|Zero-G fight. File:Locator.jpg|Vandal using her RIG's locator. File:Sprawl2.jpg|Sprawl, as seen in the beginning of the game. File:Trolling_lurker.jpg|Lurker glitch encountered during a lockdown. File:Enhanced_Pregnant.jpg|Enhanced Pregnant File:Enhanced_Pregnant_2.jpg|Enhanced Pregnant slashing at Vandal 400px-IMG_0041.png|Белый Обелиск - вероятно ошибка разработчиков, он должен был быть красным en:Dead Space (mobile) Категория:Игры Категория:Dead Space mobile Категория:Dead Space (вселенная) Категория:Противники (Dead Space mobile) Категория:Прочие игры